


slow journey

by luckyday



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, both romantic ships are in the pre-relationship pining phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyday/pseuds/luckyday
Summary: Jisung's known Jeongin since they were both little kids. It kind of goes with the territory of being his older brother's best friend. Despite getting along, Jisung's never really stopped to think about the difference between knowing someone and being friends until he gets himself wrapped up in helping Jeongin impress his crush.-Or, the one where two idiots have a heart to heart about friendship and attempt to make some soup.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	slow journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/gifts).



> hiiii so this is my first fic of 2021 and also my first time writing gen fic for skz! this was originally meant to be more ship-focused with jeongsung's friendship as a supporting element, but they kind of ran off to do their own thing and now we're here. crazy how that happens.
> 
> this fic is ALSO a 21st birthday gift for my best friend sammy :) you can find her on ao3 at [ohmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart), she writes really lovely skz fics and loves jeonglix. please check her out and give her fics a read while you're at it, she's very kind and very talented and deserving of all the love in the world. i am very glad to have her. i love you very much sammy and i'm aware of the irony of soup being a plot point in this fic when you hate soup. happy birthday. sorry i stole some of our friendship and projected on jeongsung, but in my defense: you did it to minsung first ♡
> 
> and yes i did steal the title from slow journey by izone. fuck you sammy

It starts, as many things do for Jisung, in Minho's home. 

His apartment, to be exact. The man in question isn't actually home (much to Jisung's disappointment) because of picking up an extra shift, but Jisung is. And so is Jeongin. 

"I don't know why he asked you to come with," Jisung says as he carefully rations out dinner for the three cats— only two of which are in sight. He's not quite sure where Doongie has run off to, although he'd wager a guess at him being under Minho's bed. "It's like he doesn't think I'm a capable adult." 

Jeongin just snorts. "I can tell you why right now. It's because he knows that you're a sucker for his cats and they know how to bully you into giving them too many treats." 

"I don't get bullied by the cats!" Jisung insists, glowering over his shoulder at Jeongin as he runs his hand over Soonie's flank as he eats from his bowl. "They just like me, that's all." 

"I never said they didn't like you," Jeongin says, absently scrolling on his phone. "I'm just telling you that hyung asked us to go together to feed the cats because he knows you're a pushover when it comes to them." 

"I don't need a babysitter," Jisung mumbles. "Especially when the babysitter is his little brother— who's younger than me!" 

"Yeah, yeah." Jeongin pockets his phone. "Are they good now? I wanted to get coffee and go shopping before I head home." 

Jisung raises an eyebrow at that. "You? Go shopping? Do you mean at, like, a convenience store?" 

Jeongin's eyes narrow. "What are you implying?" 

"I mean," Jisung says slowly, "it's not like you cook or anything. You live with Felix." 

Jeongin scowls. "Well— I'm an adult. I should learn to cook." 

"You should ask Felix to teach you," Jisung says. "I bet he'd—" 

"No!" Jeongin cuts in, sharply turning his head so he's not looking at Jisung. "No. He's too busy for that. I just think it would be good if I picked up some slack." 

Jisung holds up his hands defensively. "Jeez! Calm down. I get it. Maybe ask your brother then, he's good at cooking." 

"You would know," Jeongin shoots back. 

Baffled at how bitey Jeongin suddenly, is Jisung raises his eyebrows. "I— yes? I do know? What are you implying?" 

Jeongin just shakes his head, sighing. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, I really do want to go shopping." 

"Okay..." Jisung says slowly. "Well, I'm done. I'm also free for the evening now that hyung's hung up at work, so I might tag along if that's okay." 

"Why?" Jeongin snaps. 

"Because I want coffee and also snacks," Jisung tells him. "Is that so wrong?" 

Jeongin just stares at him. Then he sighs again, his eyelids fluttering shut. When he opens them again, he seems a lot less annoyed. "Yeah. Let's go." 

Jisung frowns. "Are you okay? You're more bitey than usual. I know we banter or whatever and that's kind of our whole... thing. But you seem worked up today." 

"Sorry, hyung," Jeongin says, and there's a touch of genuine shame in his voice. "I'm just stressed out today." 

"Why's that?" Jisung asks as they lock Minho's door and head towards the elevator. "Because of the cooking thing?" 

Jeongin seems hesitant. Then he says, "Yeah. I guess it's the cooking thing." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jisung asks. 

Jeongin just squeaks his shoe against the floor. 

_Ah_ , Jisung thinks. _The classic Lee-Yang Brothers move of shutting down when someone genuinely asks if something's wrong._

Well, it's nothing he's not familiar with. He knows how to work around them. After all, he's known the two of them since they were little kids. 

Jeongin is relatively quiet as they stop by the coffee shop near Minho's apartment, Jisung even ordering for him and paying. He doesn't really mind. Jeongin's clearly thinking about something. 

When they finally sit down on the bench at the local park to drink before they head to the store, Jisung slurps on his straw as he stares at Jeongin curiously. 

"You're staring," Jeongin says after a while. 

"You're a handsome guy," Jisung says, the words coming out with a lisp on account of the straw still being in his mouth. 

Jeongin rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, hyung. Honestly. You don't have to keep staring at me like you're going to figure out my secrets just by looking at me." 

"So you do have secrets," Jisung says with amusement. 

Jeongin sighs loudly. 

"I'm a way better listener than you might think," Jisung offers, finally popping the straw out of his mouth. "You never know, it might help." 

Jeongin shifts uncomfortably on the bench. He's quiet. 

Jisung honestly doesn't expect Jeongin to respond— and at most he expects to be waved off. Him and Jeongin get along really well these days, but he's never really been the one that Jeongin's opened up to about his worries. He's done it here and there over the years, but it's usually only been for minor things or if he was really, truly at his wit’s end and Jisung happened to be there. 

So when Jeongin speaks, it surprises Jisung. "Lixie-hyung works really hard these days." 

Jisung blinks at that, caught off guard at the mention of the Australian ball of sunshine despite him being Jeongin's roommate and best friend of a year and a half. "He does," he agrees. 

"He does a lot of work balancing his studies with dancing and his job," Jeongin says slowly. "And he tries to do his hobbies too— like gaming and cooking." 

"He has a lot on his plate," Jisung says, tilting his head. "Literally! Because, you know, he likes to..." Jeongin stares at him. He coughs. "Anyways." 

Jeongin purses his lips. "I don't know. I guess I just... feel sorry. Watching him do all that. And it feels like I don't do enough for him. So I want to show him that I care about him, and he likes food, so..." 

"Felix knows you like him!" Jisung insists loudly, sure of himself. 

Unexpectedly, Jeongin chokes on his drink at that. 

"Holy shit." Jisung sets his drink down on the bench, reaching over to frantically pound a coughing Jeongin on the back. "Are you okay?" 

"Hyung knows?" Jeongin creaks out when his coughing finally stops, looking at Jisung. 

Jisung frowns. 

Jeongin's expression shifts. 

They stare at each other like deer in the headlights. 

"Don't—" Jeongin says at the same time that Jisung says, "You like Felix?" 

They blink at each other. 

And then Jisung laughs. 

“You have a crush on Felix,” Jisung says gleefully with all the joy of someone who just successfully solved a mystery, reclining on the park bench and lifting his drink to his lips. 

“You’ve been in love with my older brother since we were kids,” Jeongin deadpans. 

It's Jisung's turn to choke on his coffee. 

Jeongin simply looks back at Jisung with a blank face as he sputters. “What? Isn’t that what we’re doing? If you’re just going to say it like that, then I’ll say yours too. It’s not like you’ve ever been subtle.” 

“It’s not— how the fuck did you know that?” Jisung manages eventually, glancing around nervously as if Minho’s about to materialize in front of them any moment. “And… it’s not since we were kids.” 

Jeongin just takes the iced coffee from Jisung’s hands, sipping from it before handing it back. Then he says, “Well, you could’ve fooled me considering you used to follow him around our house with puppy eyes every time he invited you over.” 

Feeling his face heat up, Jisung’s shoulders stiffen as he puffs up like a cat. “You’re making things up! And— and anyways, you’re trying to distract me from the real matter at hand! You like Felix. We’re not just going to gloss over that.” 

Jeongin narrows his eyes, face still schooled into a relatively neutral expression. Still, Jisung’s known Jeongin nearly as long as he’s known his older brother— and the two of them have the exact same tell. Under his dark blue hair and the beanie he wears, Jisung can just barely make out the burning red tips of his ears. 

"So," Jisung says slowly, drawing the word out. "Just so we're both clear. The reason you've been so snappy today is you're nervous because you want to try cooking a meal for Felix, who is both your best friend and the person you have a crush on." 

Jeongin looks away. 

Jisung sighs loudly. "Well. The cat's out of the bag for both of us I guess. Tell me what you're going to cook." 

Jeongin's head turns sharply back to Jisung. "What?" 

"I said show me your recipe," Jisung insists, staring back at him. "You're freaked the fuck out, dude. The least I can do is try to help you." 

For a moment, Jeongin looks like he's going to argue. Tell Jisung to mind his business, maybe. And then his expression cracks. And it's his turn to sigh. Defeated, he pulls out his phone and unlocks it, pulling up something on it and handing it to Jisung. 

Jisung scrolls through it with a frown, then laughs. "Wah, you're really ambitious. Too ambitious, actually." 

Defensive, Jeongin demands, "What does that mean?" 

"I'm not trying to insult you," Jisung says, handing the phone back and trying his best to talk in his most calming voice. "It's just... you picked out a pretty complex recipe." 

"Felix does complex recipes all the time," Jeongin says with a slight pout. 

"Yeah, but he knows how to cook," Jisung points out. "Jeongin, in all the years that I've known you, I think the only thing I've ever seen you do in a kitchen is fill up your bowl and do the dishes." 

And this time Jeongin's ears aren't enough, because now the red has fully spilled down into his cheeks. "So what?" 

"Well, you wouldn't toss a kid who's never rode a bike before onto a two-wheeler, right? You'd give him training wheels first." Jisung gestures to the phone. "You're trying to get on the bike without even trying training wheels." 

"You don't cook either!" Jeongin points out. "Hyung always cooks for you!" 

"But I can at least do basic things!" Jisung argues. "Anyways, I think you're taking this the wrong way. I'm not saying you shouldn't cook for Felix. I'm saying you should try something simple." 

Jeongin kicks the grass. "But that won't impress him." 

Jisung can't help but snort. This is the whiniest he's heard Jeongin in a long time. For all Jeongin prides himself on being mature for his age, the fact that he's the youngest in their friend group does rear its head every once in a while. 

"This is Felix we're talking about," Jisung reminds him. "I think if you do absolutely anything nice for Felix, he'll act like you just brought the stars down from the heavens for him. He's that kind of person. And he knows you don't cook, so it'll mean even more to him." 

Jeongin is quiet. Then he asks, "Really?" 

"Sure." Jisung stretches, picking up his drink and draining the rest of it. "How about this. Felix is busy today, right?" 

"He's studying with Seungminnie-hyung," Jeongin tells him. 

"Great," Jisung says, clapping his hands together. "So, why don't I help you find something simple you can make and then go back to your apartment and help you cook it?" 

Jeongin raises his eyebrows. "You'd do that?" 

"Sure," Jisung says. "I'll help you get it made and then I'll leave before Felix comes back. Just don't mention me at all." He swipes his hands through the air. "Just say it was all you." 

Jeongin stares at him. Jisung stares back. 

Finally, Jeongin asks, "What's in it for you?" 

"The joy of playing cupid," Jisung answers. 

"No," Jeongin says flatly. "Give me your real answer." 

Jisung relents. "Buy me shit while we're at the store." 

Jeongin rolls his eyes. "There we go." 

Jisung puffs up defensively. "I really do want to help you! Don't wave off my good intentions so easily!" 

Still, Jeongin doesn't send him home. Jisung helps him pick out a simple soup recipe that he doubts even Jeongin could fuck up, especially with his help. 

When they get back to Jeongin's apartment, they both set to work. Jeongin is... painfully inexperienced with cooking, needing even basic explanations like how to cut vegetables a certain way shown to him by hand. Eventually, Jisung gives up and takes over that, leaving Jeongin on stove duty to poke and prod at the sliced veggies in the pot. 

He seems especially proud of himself when he follows Jisung's instructions about seasoning, though, and Jisung has to admit it's very cute. 

Once everything has been added in, broth and all, Jisung finally lets his knees give out on him— specifically in the middle of the floor. 

"Why are you on the floor?" Jeongin asks, putting his hands on his hips and padding over to where Jisung's flopped down like a starfish on the edge of the carpet that splits the room into the kitchen and living room. 

"I'm tired," Jisung tells him, reaching up to rub at his eyes. 

"You haven't even done anything!" Jeongin scowls down at him. 

Jisung's bottom lip juts out as he glares up at Jeongin, towering over him looking like an annoyed mom in one of Felix's dumb frilly aprons. "Why are you devaluing my work? I cut everything up because you didn't even know how to cut celery!" 

Jeongin's eyes narrow. Wordlessly, he reaches out and prods Jisung's side with his foot, making Jisung gasp and curl inwards on himself. 

"Hey, hey! Real mature!" Jisung brings his hands down to cover up his sides, protecting his ticklish spots. Jeongin just prods at him again, a little more insistently this time with a sly little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You— are you kicking me now? You're resorting to violence?" 

"Get off my floor, loser," Jeongin tells him. "We have a couch right over there for a reason, you know." 

Jisung just gasps, risking lifting a hand to place over his heart in mock horror. "How rude! Kids these days! No respect for their elders!" 

Jeongin rolls his eyes. "You're only older than me by a few months." 

"And that's old enough for you to use honorifics with me!" Jisung insists, reaching out to grab at Jeongin's ankle to stop him from getting another 'kick' in. "Don't think I don't notice that you drop them for me half the time! You use them on Seungmin and even Felix too, and they're both younger than me!" 

"I drop honorifics for them when they're not around too," Jeongin points out. "It's not just you." 

"But you at least use them to their faces!" Jisung whines, stubbornly kicking his feet like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "You barely do that for me!" 

"Maybe act more like a hyung then," Jeongin tells him. 

"Yah! You little punk!" Jisung smacks at Jeongin's foot. "Who took care of you today so you didn't burn your apartment down, huh? How's that for acting like a hyung?" 

Jeongin just glares down at him silently for a moment. And then his eyes soften. "You're right. Thank you for helping me today, hyung. It really does mean a lot to me." 

Taken aback by Jeongin suddenly dropping the playful antagonism Jisung's so used to, he can't help the way his mouth falls open in shock for a minute. 

"I... well, I couldn't just leave you to flounder in front of the guy you like, right?" Jisung coughs, shifting onto his side and propping his cheek up on the palm of his hand as he looks up at Jeongin. "You're my friend. If I can help you, of course I will." 

A funny look crosses Jeongin's face as he looks back at him, one Jisung can't exactly place. That's something both the brothers do, Jisung's learned over the years of knowing them. He likes to think he can read them both pretty well now, but ever so often it's like they close up again and he doesn't know whether or not he should pry them open to figure out what he just caught a glimpse of or leave them be. 

He's thinking about asking what's up when Jeongin interrupts him by going, "You're still a pretty shit cook though, hyung." 

Feeling like he just got hit, Jisung leans back so he can stare up at Jeongin in confusion, far enough back that he nearly flops onto his back before catching himself on his elbows. "Really? We were having a nice little moment there and you told me I'm a shit cook?" 

"I'm not any better. I just call it like I see it. Don't want you getting a big head thinking you're a chef just because you helped me shop and cut things up." Jeongin snorts, turning away from him and walking back over to the stove. He lifts the lid, picking up the wooden spoon from the counter and giving it a few stirs. Seemingly satisfied after consulting the recipe on his phone, he puts the lid back on and sets the spoon down. 

"Does it look good?" Jisung asks, laying back down on the floor. 

"It looks passable," Jeongin tells him, walking back over to his side. 

"That's really all we can ask for," Jisung says. Then he smiles. "After all, it's being made by two shitty cooks." 

Jeongin huffs out a laugh. Then he asks, "Are you sure you don't want to move over to the couch? I know I made fun of you, but if you're actually tired you should lay down there." 

Jisung just hums, a smile still on his face at the touch of genuine concern in Jeongin's voice. "No, I'm fine. Besides, sometimes you just gotta lay on the floor." 

"Why?" Jeongin asks, eyebrow raised. 

"You just gotta," Jisung says simply. 

He expects another foot to his side at that, but much to his surprise Jeongin instead slowly drops to his knees next to him. Jisung watches him with a raised eyebrow as Jeongin lays back, the two of them side by side. 

"Why are you down here?" Jisung asks. 

"I just gotta," Jeongin repeats, blinking at him with all the emotion of one of Minho's cats right after he watches them knowingly do something to provoke a human. 

Jisung just laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, okay. What about the stove?" 

"The soup's gotta sit on there for another ten minutes," Jeongin tells him. "My legs hurt from standing up so long." 

Jisung just smiles softly. "See? Cooking is tiring work, especially after you went shopping earlier. I don't know how Minho-hyung and Felix do this so often." 

"Well, my brother's a masochist," Jeongin deadpans, causing Jisung to sharply inhale a laugh and nearly choke on his own spit. "And Felix likes the artistic side of things I think? But he also uses it as a destresser." 

"There's nothing about cooking that's a destresser," Jisung says. "Even just shopping for ingredients was a nightmare. You nearly bit my head off in the store!" 

"Because you're a child who kept trying to buy things I didn't need!" Jeongin insists. "While I was the one paying!" 

Jisung just pouts. "I mean, I deserve to be paid back for my efforts. After all, I helped you make this and I won't even get any of it because it's for Felix. The least you can do is buy me snacks." 

"Which is why I did!" Jeongin raises his voice. 

And it's true. There's a bag of chips and a couple of packs of ramyeon stuffed into Jisung's backpack that he left over by the door when he came in to help. 

Jisung can't help but grin a little to himself at the thought. That's another thing Jeongin has in common with his brother: they both complain the entire time you ask for something but almost always crack and do it anyways at the end of the day. 

_Really,_ Jisung thinks, _it's a wonder these idiots have gotten by so long with their tsundere ways._

It's fine. It really is endearing from both of them. 

They both lay there in silence staring up at the ceiling, the only sound between them the sound of their breathing and the faint bubbling of the simmering pot. 

"Hyung?" Jeongin says after a minute passes. 

"Hm?" Jisung tilts his head to look at him. 

"You called me your friend," Jeongin says. 

Jisung blinks. "Yeah?" 

Jeongin shifts. Then he coughs. "We are friends, right?" 

Alarmed, Jisung turns onto his side to look at Jeongin. "What do you mean, 'are we friends'? Of course we are, man! Why are you asking me something like that?" 

"Right, right." A look of relief crosses Jeongin's face, then discomfort. He shifts again, wiggling like an unhappy cat. "I don't know. You hanging out with me today's just made me think about stuff." 

"Elaborate on what 'stuff' means, Jeongin," Jisung demands. "You're kinda freaking me out with that question, dude." 

"It's really stupid," Jeongin says. 

"It can't be that bad," Jisung argues. 

Jeongin doesn't seem that convinced, which only really serves to make Jisung more nervous. 

Jeongin picks at a stray thread on the sleeve of his sweater, not meeting Jisung’s eyes as he admits, “Honestly, it's just... I just always assumed you weren’t interested in me. Or like… I don’t know. That you only hung around me because you’re friends with my brother. Because you have a crush on him or whatever.” 

It feels a bit like Jeongin just dropped a bomb in the middle of his apartment. 

Jisung blinks rapidly at that, mouth falling open a little bit. He sits up suddenly, staring down at Jeongin in disbelief. “What?” 

Jeongin still isn’t meeting his eyes. “I didn’t think you hated me or anything. I just thought… well, we were never really close. I figured you were nice to me because I’m Minho-hyung’s little brother and I was always around. Not… you know. Because you liked me.” 

“The— wait, wait.” Jisung shakes his head rapidly. “Do you still feel like this?” 

“No,” Jeongin corrects quickly, finally meeting Jisung’s eyes with a frown. 

“Okay,” Jisung says slowly, a touch of relief hitting his system after hearing that at least. “When… um, how long did you feel that way? Because we’ve known each other for years, so...” 

Jeongin shuffles nervously under his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest and clearing his throat. “Uh… a year and a half ago?” 

Jisung’s eyes go comically wide. “What?” 

Jeongin raises his hands, his voice suddenly as defensive as it is embarrassed. “We didn’t really hang out by ourselves before then! When I started college and we started hanging out after classes were done, I felt like we actually clicked and I realized you probably actually liked me!” 

"I do like you!" Jisung insists, unable to stop the way his voice raises in both pitch and volume as he frantically tries to reassure Jeongin. "I really like you! I like you so much! Love you, even— Jeongin, I love you!" 

"Okay, well, calm down. That's too far," Jeongin tells him, but his voice doesn't have the usual playful bite to it that Jisung's so used to when they banter. "And like I said, I think I knew that for a while. It's just... weird, I guess. Because I don't think you've ever called me your friend before today." 

Jisung blinks. "What? That doesn't sound right. I must've." 

"Not when I could hear, at least not that I can remember." Jeongin frowns, reaching up to touch his hair. When he brushes it out of his eyes, Jisung can clearly see that the tips of his ears are bright red. "It's really fine. It's not like you walk around directly calling every person you know your friend or anything— well. Almost." 

Jisung coughs, feeling his cheeks warm. While it's true he doesn't walk around directly referring every friend he has as _friend_ to their face, he is in fact well known for pulling the best friend card out when it comes to Minho. 

"He's an outlier," Jeongin says, giving Jisung the out as he waves his hand dismissively. "But anyway... yeah. I don't know. I made things weird." 

"Kind of," Jisung agrees, and Jeongin turns to shoot him a dirty look at the lackluster response. Jisung holds up his hands. "Hey. I'm just being honest. But... weird isn't a bad thing, right? I mean it sucks to know you felt like that, but it's good to know." 

"I guess," Jeongin agrees with a mumble, dropping his gaze. 

"And for the record, I've thought we were friends for a while now. Maybe not super buddy-buddy, but... still friends," Jisung tells him. 

"Friend-aligned," Jeongin says. 

"Okay. Why are you trying to distance yourself from me right after that?" Jisung kicks at Jeongin's leg lightly and Jeongin snorts. Shaking his head, Jisung murmurs, "Punk." 

They both lay there on the floor of Jeongin's apartment, shoulder to shoulder. Jeongin's feet go way past Jisung's. It's funny. It was ages ago, but Jisung can remember a time where his legs used to be longer. He's never really put much thought into it before, but it's crazy how much Jeongin has grown since he first met him when he was just Minho's little brother who was too shy to talk to him when he came around. 

He hasn't really put a lot of thought into a lot of things, it seems. Because it's true, even if he feels a bit bad admitting it to himself. Jeongin was just Minho's little brother for a while— a long while, really. Not in a bad way, not in a mean way, but it's just how it was. Two people existing in the same space but not quite together. 

He's glad it's not like that anymore. 

He's glad they can lay here together, not Minho's best friend and Minho's little brother— but Jisung and Jeongin. 

"Are you actually bothered that I don't use honorifics for you as much as the others?" Jeongin asks quietly, picking at the thread again. He's still frowning, looking nervous. 

Jisung lets out a little huff. Then, "Nah. Honestly, I forget you're younger than me half the time anyway." 

"I'll use them for you more if you want," Jeongin offers, still not meeting his eyes. 

Jisung laughs softly. "Jeongin, don't worry about it. Really. Just keep doing what you're doing— but know the trade-off is I'll still keep giving you a hard time." 

"But you're okay with it!" Jeongin points out, properly looking at him this time. His lips are slightly pouty and Jisung bites back a laugh at the sight. He doubts Jeongin even realizes he's doing it. 

"Don't fix something that's not broken or whatever," Jisung says, waving his hand dismissively. "It's the principle of protesting it, you know?" 

"You're stupid," Jeongin says. 

Jisung reaches out to whack at his arm, scowling. "And you're a brat!" 

Jeongin just laughs, unbothered by the insult. 

_Such a youngest child,_ Jisung thinks with a mix of annoyance and fondness. Minho's probably hit him with the brat insult enough over the years that it doesn't even register as an insult anymore— especially since Minho's love language is insults spoken with all the affection of pet names. 

After a moment of silence, Jeongin asks, "Do you really forget I'm younger than you sometimes?" 

Jisung blinks at him. Then he purses his lips, thinking. "Mmm... I guess so, yeah. If it wasn't for you occasionally remembering to use honorifics, I'd probably forget all the time." 

"Interesting," Jeongin says, and for a second Jisung thinks it's sarcastic before he realizes that Jeongin genuinely seems to think his answer is fascinating. 

"Why? Don't you think the same way?" he asks. 

Jeongin tilts his head slightly, staring up at the ceiling. "Uh... I'm not quite sure. I guess so? We've known each other for so long and we're close enough in age that I don't actively think about it much. That's part of why I don't use honorifics as much— the other part is your reactions are funny." 

Jisung just snorts at that, reaching over with his foot to prod at Jeongin's leg. 

"But I don't know," Jeongin continues, face scrunching up slightly as he thinks. "Sometimes you feel the same age, but also... sometimes you seem older. Like... you are older, but sometimes you seem more like hyung's age." 

"Minho-hyung?" Jisung repeats in disbelief, turning to look at Jeongin with wide eyes. 

Jeongin hums in affirmation. "Maybe it's just because you two have always been joined at the hip, but... I don't know. You joke around a lot, but sometimes you remind me you're actually really smart and it catches me off guard." He shrugs. "So the answer to your question is yes, you do seem the same age as me, but also... no?" 

"Interesting," Jisung says after a long moment of silence. "Things can't ever be clean-cut for us, huh?" 

Jeongin snorts. "I guess not." 

They're both quiet for another minute. 

Then Jeongin quietly adds, "But they feel clearer these days." 

Jisung blinks, caught off-guard by the gentleness in Jeongin's voice. He doesn't hear that very often, especially not directed at him. 

He opens his mouth to say something, maybe ask something— who knows what, he doesn't but he feels like he should— when the door to the apartment starts to rattle like someone's fiddling with the lock. 

Still laying on the floor, the two of them turn their heads to look at each other with owlish eyes and parted lips. 

"Felix was supposed to be back later—" 

"Go!" Jeongin hisses, scrambling back to his feet and helping Jisung up as well— rather roughly, grabbing him and hauling him up by the back of his collar. 

All Jisung can do is hurriedly stumble into Jeongin's bedroom, thankfully shutting the door seconds before Felix opens the front door to the apartment. Biting down on his bottom lip, Jisung listens to Jeongin make nervous small talk with his roommate— something about Seungmin calling off their study date because he wasn't feeling well. 

"Oh!" Felix's voice cuts through the apartment, voice pitched up with audible excitement. "Did you make this?" 

"I— um— yeah, I guess I did..." 

Jisung has to reach up to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the way Jeongin fumbles over his words, obviously flustered. 

"I can try some?" 

"That's— yes. Yes! I can't eat this all myself." 

"I bet it'll taste great! It's really cool that you're trying new things, Jeongin!" 

"Thank you..." 

"Self-improvement is always good!" 

"Right. Right." 

Jisung rolls his eyes. After a few minutes of idle chatter and Felix questioning Jeongin about what exactly is up with the food, he hears Felix step into his room and shut the door to dress down a bit. 

Cracking the door open, Jisung peeks outside— making direct eye contact with Jeongin. Jeongin makes rapid hand gestures, a clear enough message: get the fuck out. 

Creeping out, careful not the let the door crack and treading on careful feet so as not to make the floor squeak, Jisung tiptoes towards the door, snatching up his backpack where it's still sitting nearby, thankfully unnoticed by Felix. 

As he eases the front door open, he pauses in the doorway— much to Jeongin's obvious distress when Jisung turns back around to look at him. 

Jeongin points at the door, expression firm. 

Jisung salutes him. 

Jeongin just points harder at the door, expression wavering slightly before he rolls his eyes and nods. And then he points even harder. 

Satisfied, Jisung offers him one last face-splitting grin as he closes the door— and before it shuts all the way, he swears he sees Jeongin grinning back. 

**Author's Note:**

> > Slow journey  
> Like this journey  
> we went on together  
> Very slowly, one by one  
> I want to take it all in my eyes  
> By softly leaning on this time  
> That’s passing by slowly  
> Let’s hold our hands  
> And walk very slowly
> 
> ☆ twitter: [LlNOHAN](https://twitter.com/LlNOHAN)  
> ☆ curiouscat: [lunarminho](https://curiouscat.me/lunarminho)


End file.
